


"Shut up Yamaguchi."-"Sorry Tsukki!"

by StupidChild



Series: Tsukkiyama Soulmate Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi urusai, gomen tsukki, that‘s a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidChild/pseuds/StupidChild
Summary: When Kei looked at his bare chest in the mirror, he could see the words clearly. "Sorry Tsukki!" Green ink, bubbly letters, easy to read handwriting. The words and the person they belonged to would forever have a place in his heart. It was fitting how they were placed right where his heart was.Tadashi had to look into the mirror to even catch a glimpse of his Soulmate words. They stretched themselves all over his left cheek, the straight yellow letters linking his freckles as if they were star constellations. "Shut up Yamaguchi." Neat handwriting, not so neat words.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Soulmate Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681663
Comments: 8
Kudos: 326





	"Shut up Yamaguchi."-"Sorry Tsukki!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little Drabble I thought of when I remembered that my freckled child says "Tsukki" more than 50 times in season one and they don’t even get real focus on them until like, season two.
> 
> And yes, I know that the words would probably all be written in Kanji or something that isn’t english, but this is fanfiction of an anime so we‘re gonna ignore it.
> 
> I‘m also pretty sure that Yama used to call Tsukki "Kei-kun" but I‘m sure as hell not incorporating that into the story, my brain already hurts from figuring out their ages at the beginning.  
> (Could be wrong btw, but I know that one of the bullies asks if Tsukki is a sixth grader and the other ones is like, no he‘s also in fifth grade so...you’re around ten in fifth grade. Riiiiight...?)

Your Soulmate words are always on your body, but only you can see them. That is until your Soulmate touches them, that‘s when they become visible to everyone.

Nobody knows why, it just works like that.  
Sometimes they are words or a nickname heavily associated with them, sometimes it’s something they say very often, sometimes even a nickname they address you with a lot. The words are a part of them. Of you.  
They can appear anywhere on your body, some people are lucky enough to have them on their wrists or shoulders, others have them on their scalp or even behind their ear.  
Soulmates don’t always end up together, often times they are content with just being friends and while it’s rare, some people never meet their soulmates. 

Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi didn’t have to worry about that, after all Kei had already promised Tadashi to marry him when they were twelve. 

Before meeting Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei had never known what to think of his Soulmate words.  
On one hand he liked them, liked the handwriting and how the letters were big and bubbly and how they were green because he really liked green, how they were right where his heart was so he could feel his heartbeat when he touched them.  
On the other hand he hated them. "Sorry Tsukki!" What was that supposed to mean? That his Soulmate would apologize to him a lot? Would they be incredibly incompetent or would he grow up to be a bad person and scare them so much that they constantly apologize for everything out of fear? Five year old Kei couldn’t stand the thought, it made him feel something he didn’t know the word for back then. Dread.

Tadashi had always thought that his Soulmate words looked pretty. After all, they made his freckles look like stars and they were yellow. He loved yellow. The handwriting was so neat and easy to read, the thin lines of the perfectly straight letters made them seem so organized and clean. His words were genuinely pleasant to look at. Unfortunately, he learned that they didn’t sound as pretty as they looked. "Shut up Yamaguchi." Not even his Soulmate would love him. They’d probably think he’s too weak and frail and that his freckles were ugly, just like everyone else. Five year old Tadashi tried to stay positive, he really did. It was just hard when he couldn’t think of a single situation in which those words could be considered positive.

They both regretted learning to read for a while, but they got over it.

It was when they were both in fifth grade that they first met. "How lame." Were the first words Tadashi had ever heard from Kei. Contrary to Tadashi‘s believe, they weren’t aimed at him but at his bullies. It was true that Kei really hadn’t cared for the victim, but he had the decency not to throw and insult at him.  
Kei had thought of those bullies as pathetic and he had told them, it was simple.  
People who not only found pleasure in making other’s lives harder for no reason, but also felt the need to hurt a poor kid who probably did nothing wrong and make him feel miserable by telling him he’s weak and scrawny for not being able to fight back against three of them, those people could only be described as pathetic and lame.

That day Tadashi had found himself his hero.  
At that time, he was a hero Tadashi would look up to and strive to be like.  
Later he would not only be his hero and savior, but also his safety. The one person who could always calm him down and make him feel safe and welcome.  
He really wanted to see his hero again.

Kei had heard his soulmate speak for the first time, when they met at volleyball practice. At first he hadn’t recognized him, but he immediately knew that this boy was special. Before he knew it he become attached to the kid with stars on his face.  
Tadashi hat practically clung to him, he had started following him around everywhere and talking his ears off. Any other person would have already been pushed away on the first day, but with this boy Kei didn’t mind. Something -and the blonde wouldn’t have been able to describe it if he had wanted to- was special about this boy. He told himself that he was drawn to him because of the freckles, they were really pretty after all.

"Tsukki do you think my freckles are gross?" "What?" "Well...others always tell me that my freckles are gross. I just want to know about you, it’s okay to say that they’re ugly I’m used to it." "You really are stupid...I think your freckles are beautiful." "What? Tsukki you can just be honest..." "I mean it, they look like stars. They’re beautiful and now stop asking stupid questions!" "Thank you Tsukki...and sorry."  
Yamaguchi Tadashi was absolutely adorable and his freckles were the most beautiful thing Kei had ever seen, anybody who thought otherwise was just plain stupid.

After about a year of being best friends they were already inseparable. They had gotten used to each other in many ways and were more than capable of reading in between lines when talking.  
"I don’t care, Yamaguchi." Meant that Kei would be happy with whatever Tadashi chose, because he trusted his best friend’s judgement.  
"Is something wrong Tsukki?" When used in a conversation with more than just the two of them, those words translated to: "Help. Help. H e l p. Get me out of this conversation Tsukki. I can’t come up with a lie. I‘m uncomfortable and scared- SAVE ME TSUKKI!"  
So obviously, after two years of friendship, when Tadashi was teasing Kei about his love for dinosaurs, the immediate "Shut up Yamaguchi." wasn‘t taken seriously, because it wasn’t meant to be taken seriously. Obviously he replied with a light chuckle and "Sorry Tsukki!" While not even trying to sound sincere with his apology. 

It took both of them ten whole seconds to realize what had just happened and then they were suddenly sitting up straight on the bed with the dinosaur blankets, gaping at each other.  
They had told each other about their Soulmate words, Tadashi even having the nerve to remind Kei of the one time he had claimed nobody was allowed to call him Tsukki, but the one and only Yamaguchi Tadashi and that he’d have to take that back one day.

Kei was the first to come back to reality and then he realized how obvious it had been. How he had immediately felt drawn to the other, how even when they had barely known each other they felt like old friends. Tadashi was his soulmate. The very thought did weird things to his heart beat, but he guessed that if he really did have that big of a crush on his best friend then that was to be expected. (Akiteru kept telling him that he had a crush on Tadashi, he had denied it at First but learned to accept it) 

Obviously it could also just be a coincidence, it was unlikely but possible. So, because Kei was really desperate to get the confirmation that Tadashi was really his Soulmate he reached out with his Right hand and gently stroked Tadashi‘s cheek. The other boy immediately leaned into the touch and time seemed to stop as the whole world started revolving around the two of them.  
After what felt like an eternity Kei slowly removed his hand and found the most beautiful lines on his best friend’s -his soulmate‘s face.  
His freckles really did look like stars and now beautiful yellow lines were connecting them making the letters look like star constellations.

"Beautiful" was the only thought going through his mind at that Moment. "Does that mean you can see it? I always told you how pretty it looks!" He had been thinking out loud apparently. His soulmate‘s eyes were so happy and sparkling with excitement, Kei couldn’t help but smile. His smile wasn’t nearly as bright or wide as Tadashi‘s and some people probably wouldn’t even have noticed, but Tadashi did and that made him smile even more.  
So, in the blink of an eye, Kei had made a decision.

Before Tadashi knew what was happening, Kei had already taken of his shirt and was looking expectedly at his new found soulmate. It took a moment for Tadashi to realize, but when he did he slowly lifted his right hand and softly placed his hand on Kei’s chest. He could feel it, Kei’s heartbeat and it made him even happier because he now knew that both of their hearts were beating like crazy.

This time the contact only lasted a few seconds as Tadashi was eager to pull his hand away and admire the words on his soulmate’s chest. He just couldn’t turn his eyes away from the bubbly letters, just couldn’t help but smile even brighter than before.

After what felt like hours, Tadashi finally broke the silence. "We‘re soulmates Tsukki!" he said, his voice shaking with joy and excitement. Kei smiled at that, how could he not? "Yeah, we are." "I‘m just so happy Tsukki!" That smile was bright Kei was sure he would need new glasses soon. "Me too, Yamaguchi. I’m happy as well." Suddenly they were hugging and Kei found himself not minding for once.

Still, there was a question on both of their minds. They opened their mouths to speak at the same time, then looked at each other wide eyed and giggled. Yeah, they definitely were soulmates. How did they only realize now? Maybe it was because they were Soulmates that they knew it exactly what the other was going to ask. Kei answered the question, because that was what he liked most. Responding to his Tadashi‘s questions.  
"So...romantic soulmates." It hadn’t been a question. "Yeah." And because it wasn’t a question, Tadashi didn’t answer, but agreed instead. 

"Won’t it be weird though?" Tadashi asked. As much as Kei loved answering his questions, he couldn’t if he didn’t understand the question to begin with. So he just looked at the freckled boy, waiting for an explanation. "I mean, imagine we got married. We‘d have the same last name right? So we wouldn’t call each other Tsukki and Yamaguchi right?"  
Kei laughed. He didn’t like showing emotions in front of other people, but with his Tadashi it was fine. 

"Marriage is a huge deal Yamaguchi, you can’t just decide that alone. You could have at least proposed, unless...is this your way of doing that?" Tadashi was blushing like crazy and Kei noted that making his soulmate blush was now his second favorite thing. "Don’t worry about that yet. We still have time to think about the adult stuff." Kei chuckled. "You especially don’t have to worry about marriage part. If you ask -and you better do that when we grow up, then I‘ll say yes, I promise."

"Wait- Tsukki you really promise to marry me someday?"  
"Yeah."  
"A promise is a promise. No backing out."  
"I would never. That would be lame."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was created because Yamaguchi Tadashi says sorry a lot.
> 
> I might make this a series, if I feel like it.


End file.
